Vacaciones
by fruit993
Summary: Un Dragon Slayer se puede enamorar muchas veces, pero solo compartirá esos momentos de pasión con una persona y será para toda la vida. Cuando lo hacen ellos se proclaman sus "dueños" El será tuyo para siempre. ONESHOT NaLu. Nuestros chicos se van al hotel Akane de vacaciones, pero no sabían lo que podría pasar.


Mi primer NaLu! :D Espero que no sean malos con los reviews y disfruten mucho :)

* * *

Estaba parada frente a la pared de las misiones, no había nada interesante que hacer. Vacaciones de verano y yo aquí en el gremio. Y si...

-¡Chicas! Tengo una idea. Podríamos irnos una semana al hotel Akane ¿no creeis? Sol, agua, playa, sake, termas. Todo para nosotras, solo las chicas ¿que opinais? -Lo dije de manera que pa recía una chica de la teletienda anunciando cualquier absurdo. Quería convencerlas...

-Woo Lu-Chan que buena idea! Pero... ¿Solo chicas? -Sabía por donde quería ir Levy, pero Erza la paró

-Levy si no puedes estar una semana sin Gajille tienes un problema, va en serio, solo chicas sin hombres que nos digan que hacer o que dejar que hacer, poder bebernos tooodo el sake

-¡Muy bien Erza! ¡Asi se dice! Donde haya alcohol allí estaré -¿Hay alcohol? Cana va al alcohol.

Seguimos hablando y mirando quien vendría seguro. Al final ibamos: Erza, Cana, Levy, Juvia y Yo. 5 personas... Wendy de misión con Charle y Happy, Mira pasando tiempo con sus hermanos y las demás... Perdidas por ahí. Parece ser que nos hemos juntado las 5 mujeres mas problemáticas del planeta.

_En otro lado del gremio..._

-Vamos chicos, hacer algo, no nos vamos a pasar el verano entero aquí metidos en el gremio ¿no creen?

-Natsu... ¿Donde tienes pensado ir?

-Al hotel Akane. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos invitó Loke? Nos pasó todo aquello y no pudimos disfrutar. Va chicos.

-Bueno llamita, yo me apunto.

-Gray viene, ¿quien mas?-Estaba de lo mas emocionado-

-Yo me apunto -Gajille dijo sin pensarselo-

-Gajille ¿podrás estar sin Levy?

-Jellal tiene razón, desde que habéis comenzado no parais separados ni un momento.

-¡Callaros! Yo almenos pude declararme. ¿Vosotros que? Juvia detrás de Gray y no se a que esperas para dar el siguiente paso Gray, cualquiera sabe que te haces el duro. Tu Jellal... Por dios, no tengo nada que decirte, tu lo sabes bien y tu Natsu...

-¿Yo que?

-Eres tan estupido que no te das ni cuenta... ¿Tu quieres a Lucy?

-¡No me insultes come hierro! Y si, si que la quiero, no se que pregunta es esa

-Digo quererla de verdad

-La quiero de verdad, como vas a querer a una persona de mentira?

-Gajille da igual cuantas veces lo intentes, no vas a conseguir que lo entienda- Parecia como que Gray se habia unido a Gajille para dejarme mal... Malditos-

-A ver Natsu, tu has dormido con Lucy, cierto?

-Cierto

-Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza... Tocarla?-Pude ver el sonrojo de Gajille jajaja se veía muy estupido-

-Tocarla... -Si, había pensado en tocarla y hacerle miles de cosas pero no podía decirlo, quedaría como un pervertido. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello pudo notarse el color rojo de su cara-

-Aaahhh jajajjajaja Natsu no te pongas rojo son cosas normales, Lucy es mucha Lucy

Vale, los chicos me estaban sacando de mis casillas no se como pude decirles de ir al hotel Akane...

-Pero una cosa, no podéis decirle a las chicas donde vamos, solo que nos vamos de viaje.

-¡Aye! -Respondieron todos a la vez

ooooooooooooooooo

-Aaaah aire fresco de mar! -Erza parecía disfrutarlo

-¿Donde esta el chiringuito? - Cana había tardado en saltar...

-Cana, creo que esta por allí

-¡Vamos a tomar un poco Erza!

Vi como se alejaban Erza y Cana, seguro que no llegarían bien a la cena.. Que se le va a hacer

-Oye Levy, como te va con Gajille? -Escuche preguntar eso a Juvia. ¿¡Juvia preguntando eso!? Me acerqué a las dos chicas que estaban tiradas en las amacas, quería escuchar... Doña cotilla me llaman.

-Pues bien... Me sorprendió mucho como se declaró, pero me encanta.. Como me hace sentir cuando me toca...

-Eh eh eh espera espera... ¿Cuando te toca? -¿Levy ya había pasado a mayores?

-Claro Lu-chan. Un Dragon Slayer es apasionado, y solo esta con una mujer en su vida.

-Juvia no entiende...

-Un Dragon Slayer se puede enamorar muchas veces, pero solo compartirá esos momentos de pasión con una persona y sera para toda la vida. Cuando lo hacen ellos se proclaman sus "dueños" El será tuyo para siempre. Sabes que te quiere y va a estar contigo toda la vida cuando lo... ya sabéis..

-Vamos Levy-chan no te sonrojes jaja Entonces sabes que eres importante para un Dragon Slayer cuando lo hacen contigo... -Interesante...-

-No es solo el ser importante si no que eres la única mujer con la que han estado y estarán. -Levy lo decía con cierto tono de superiodidad- Bueno y vosotras que

-¿Nosotras que de que? -Respondimos Juvia y yo al unisono

-Con Gray y Natsu chicas...

-Ahhh Juvia ama a Gray-sama pero no se si el sentirá lo mismo por Juvia

-Levy... porque dijiste eso.. mirala parece un alma en pena...- Susurré para que Juvia no se diera cuenta...

-Lo siento Lucy- Solo lo escuche yo, o eso creo- Bueno Lu-Chan y tu con Natsu!?

-Eto... Somos amigos y no se... -Me estaba poniendo de lo mas nerviosa-

-A Lucy le gusta Natsu no? -Juvia habia puesto su cara de siempre, pensaba que le iba a quitar a Gray.. siempre igual...

-Bueno, es muy cariñoso conmigo, pero creo que el es así

-Para nada Lu-chan, Natsu es así solo contigo, entra en tu departamento y ya ni siquiera le dices nada, es mas... ¡Duermes con el!

-Ha pasado 4 veces. Y bueno, después de lo que Levy ha dicho, no se.. no creo que Natsu se coja a alguien asi tan pronto, el es como un niño, no creo que piense en esas cosas...

-Todos los hombres piensan en lo mismo. Si esta noche Natsu apareciera aquí en tu habitación (Teniamos habitaciones separadas y una especie de comedor para cenar y beber todas, que mas podíamos pedir?) con cara de: Lucy voy a hacertelo a lo bestia, me vas a decir que le dirías que no, ¡JÁ!

-Levy... primero, estamos muy lejos de ellos, se han ido de viaje vete a saber donde es imposible que pase, y dos, si Natsu dijera eso significaría que yo sería suya para siempre y el sería para siempre mio.

-¿Y?- Levy quería UNA respuesta, sabía como hacerlo... Maldita...

-A ver quiero a Natsu pero hacerlo es eso, para siempre, SIEMPRE.

-Jaja vale Lu-chan, no veo un problema...

-Tu te ves a Natsu siendo romántico?

-¿Y tu a Gajille?

-Genial, mala pregunta... Da igual déjalo. Solo quiero irme a darme una ducha, cenar y beber.

-Juvia cree que se os han adelantado.

Genial, Erza y Cana se habian esfumado a las habitaciones a prepararse. No puedo imaginarme la que llevarían encima. Tocamos a sus puertas y les dijimos que a las 9 en el comedor común para cenar y beber. Solo escuchamos un ¡Aye! Al mas puro estilo Happy. Me temía lo peor...

ooooooooooooooooo

-Erza y Cana estan tardando...

-Mucho.. Juvia quiere cenar ya.

-Vamos chicas, no creo que tarden... -Levy intentaba animarnos sin conseguir mucha cosa...

-¡Ya estamos aquí y con sorpresa incluida!

Cuando vimos a los chicos detrás de estas nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Levy se le lanzó a Gajille lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Vale, explicarme que ha pasado aquí...

-Pensamos en venir aquí una semana, pero estamos escasos de dinero por culpa de que no haya buenas misiones que paguen mucho. Con lo cual pensamos en acampar en el bosque que hay detras del hotel y por el día ir a la playa. Pero nos encontramos a Erza y Cana en el chiringuito y nos han invitado a cenar y pasar la noche aquí. Dormiremos en la zona común no os preocupéis. -Jellal parecía decirlo sincero. Pero, yo sabía que cada una se meteria con su amado en la habitación...

-Gray-sama! Ten un poco de huevo hervido.

¡Bien! Habia perdido a Erza, Levy y Juvia. Se las veía tan emocionadas con sus respectivos. Y bueno... Cana... iba perdida ella sola y creo que ni ella sabía donde estaba. No dije nada, todas parecían estar contentas, no iba a joderlas... Cenamos y comenzamos a beber, las camas ya las decidiriamos mientras fueramos cayendo, aunque al paso que ibamos me veía durmiendo con Natsu, no me desagradaba la idea, pero lo que me habia contado Levy por la tarde. Y si lo hacia con Natsu? Era para siempre. Pero la cosa era que yo quería. El miedo era que el no quisiera nada ni pasara nada.

-Lucy un poco de sake? -Natsu habia comenzado a beber, jamas lo había visto borracho ni bebiendo-

-¡Claro!-Empezamos a servirnos sake y nos alegramos un poco. Ibamos algo perjudicados cuando...

-Bueno chicos vamos a jugar a verdad o reto!

Las ideas de Erza borracha no eran muy buenas que digamos.. solo faltaba Cana no aguantaba mas y se habia ido a dormir si no estaria borracha toda la semana.

Empezaron a rodar la botella, la mayoria eran verdad y era un poco aburrido, todos eramos del mismo gremio, sabíamos perfectamente que pasaba con cada uno de ahí. Hasta que me tocó a mi

-Lu-chan, verdad o reto?

-Reto. -Respondí tajante, teníamos que darle un poco de acción, no me daba miedo nada

-Besa a Natsu, pero con lengua- Excepto eso...

-¿QUE? -Mire a Natsu no se había ni inmutado, solo sonreía.

-¡Vamos Lucy o lo haces o prenda!

-Vale vale, lo hago.

Miré a Natsu lo cogí de la cara y lo besé con lengua tal y como habia dicho Levy, solo escuchaba un cierto ¡uuuuuuhhhh! Natsu me correspondió, pero no note que fuera por el reto si no porque quería, era un beso dulce,apasionado,ardiente. No podiamos pararnos y Natsu me habia cogido de la cara intentando no separarme.

-Ya chicos ya. Guardarlo para luego. -Natsu y yo nos sonrojamos un poco, pero teniamos cara de idiotas con la sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara. Seguimos jugando y bebiendo hasta las 3 de la mañana...

-Juvia se va a la cama ya, esta cansada..

-¡Espera Juvia que voy contigo!- Gray no se andaba con tonterias... ¡Menos mal que daba el paso!

-Bueno nosotros también-

-Y nosotros

Genial en menos de 5 min nos habiamos quedado Natsu y yo solos.

-Bueno Natsu ¿vamos a dormir? -Despues del beso no sabía como podia seguir mirándolo a la cara-

-Lucy si quieres puedo dormir aquí, no pasa nada

-No no Natsu, ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos -Respondí con una risa nerviosa y completamente sonrojada-

-Vale Lucy -Su sonrisa era tierna e inocente. Vamos Lucy como pensaría hacer algo contigo, todavia es un niño, dormiremos y ya esta.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Una vez en la habitación Natsu fue directo a la cama con una cara de placer increíble. Yo todavía no estaba cansada y por lo que veía, Natsu solo se puso cómodo, no tenía cara de estar cansado, ni mucho menos.

-Ei Lucy, quieres seguir la fiesta? -Estaba de espaldas a el quitandome los zapatos, cuando escuche eso mi corazón dio un vuelco, no se como no me dió un ataque al corazón, me giré sonrojada y ví que sostenía una botella de sake. Lucy... ¡Eres una malpensada!

-¡Aye! -Sonreí sin que se notara el nerviosismo de antes-

Bebímos y bebímos hasta acabarnos la botella de sake. Ibamos borrachos pero estoy segura que recordaría todo a la mañana siguiente. Supongo. Hablamos de todo, reímos, y poco a poco nos recostamos en la cama sin parar de reír.

-Ne Lucy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Natsu estaba rojo del alcohol pero en su cara se podía ver que no iba muy perjudicado

-La acabas de hacer- Comenzamos a reir, lo miré y pude divisar cierto tono de vergüenza, el alcohol supongo. Seguro que me preguntará cualquier estupidez, ya he aprendido a no mal pensar.

-No tonta, otra- Seguía riendose con su cara de niño. Me encantaba-

-Dime

-¿Habías besado antes a otro?

Esa pregunta me vino de sorpresa, como si me hubieran lanzado una tabla a la cabeza. Me congelé y lo miré. Su rostro sería serio si no fuera por el tono rojizo del alcohol en sus mejillas y su risa de siempre.

-Pues no... ¿Y tu? -Respondí lo mas roja posible, si es que pudiera haber otro tono de rojo.

-No.- Respondió tajante a la pregunta. Ahora si que me miraba serio.- ¿Te ha gustado el beso de antes?

-S...Si... ¿Y a ti?

-Mucho- En ese momento sonrío y me calmó un poco los nervios que tenía encima. Estabamos acostados y apoyados en nuestros codos mirándonos fijamente. La verdad es, que estaba muy agusto así.

-Ei Natsu, hoy Levy nos ha contado que los Dragon Slayers cuando lo hacen con una chica es porque la han elegido como compañera de por vida. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si. Nos lo conto Wendy. Lo estudió con Porlyusica. Pero solo pasa con los Dragon Slayer críados por dragones, esos a los que se les implanta lácrimas no sucede.

-Con lo cual... Pasará con Gajeel, Wendy y contigo ¿no?

-Exacto. Gajeel ya ha elegido. Me alegro por el.- Lo veía siendo sincero, pero quería hacer la GRAN PREGUNTA pero antes...

-¿Y tu con quien crees que sucederá? ¿Lissana? -Parecía Juvia.. Que alguien me diga algo, soy una obsesionada.

-Jajajaja no Lucy, Lissana es amiga mía, cuando eramos pequeños haciamos como que ibamos a casarnos pero si ella siente eso por mí no lo se, lo único que tengo seguro es que con ella seguro que no. Y con quien creo... Pues supongo que contigo Lucy

En ese momento me caí de la cama. Literalmente. Mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, la sangre me fue hacia los mofletes llegando a sonrojarlos que parecía que iban a estallar de un momento a otro. No podía moverme, solo miraba al techo. Me sentía mas borracha que nunca. Mareada, sonrojada y sin poder moverme. En ese momento Natsu asomó su cabeza por la cama sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? -Me tendió la mano y me subió a la cama

-Si.. Si estoy bien – Intenté hacer como que había sido por el alcohol y no por su respuesta...- Entonces crees que conmigo...

-Si. Pero.. No puedo obligar a una persona a estar conmigo toda la vida. Me parece algo egoísta. Pero es algo que no puedo remediar, esta en mi ser. -Lo decía con un tono totalmente apagado, parecia... ¿triste?- Si algún día lo hago la otra persona tiene que saber que va a estar conmigo siempre y que yo estaré con ella siempre.

En ese momento no se si fue el alcohol o que todo el miedo se me fue en esas palabras. Lo cogí de la cara y lo besé como antes. El me correspondió cogiéndome de la cintura. Estabamos sentados en la cama. Lo rodeé con mis piernas para estar mas cómodos. Estaba en las nubes y el parecia que también. Nos separamos para coger aire y nos miramos a los ojos, se podía ver que había pasión y la cosa estaba poniéndose caliente.

-Lucy, yo estoy seguro pero... ¿Tu? -Quiso que diera mi aprobación. Sonreí de la forma mas pícara que puedo y lo volví a besar, esta vez sujetándolo bien, como si se me fuera a ir.

Seguímos besándonos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. El comenzó a tocarme suavemente por los brazos. Y yo envolví mis piernas sobre su cadera, acercándolo aún mas a mi. Como si eso fuera posible. Sentí su entrepierna refregándose, estaba duro. MUY DURO. En un ligero movimiento nos sentó en la cama, yo encima de el. Podía sentirlo aún mas y me encantaba. Notaba como tocaba el borde de mi camiseta como preguntándome si podía sacarla, me separé un poco de el. Le sonreí y alcé los brazos, el me sonrió como solo lo hacia conmigo y me quito la camiseta. Pude apreciar como se le iban los ojos a mis pechos, me gusto la cara de niño pequeño que quiere coger un caramelo.

-Natsu, no me pidas permiso para hacer las cosas, solo hazlo. Jamás de lo que me hagas me disgustará. Es mas, se que disfrutaré de todo lo que me hagas.

-Lucy, quiero que no te olvides de todo lo que va a pasar esta noche. Porque no voy a dejarte dormir ni descansar -Gemí solo con sus palabras- Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien y vas a saber como haces que me sienta cada vez que te veo. -Vale, perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba en ese momento-

Lo besé tan desesperadamente que daba la sensación que me lo iba a comer ahí mismo. Senti que su cuerpo se tensaba aún mas y me cogía de la nuca para acercarme mas a el, lo sentía arder debajo de mi. Me encantaba.

Natsu POV

Lucy me quitó la camiseta y me acariciaba el torso desnudo, no debía perder la cordura, todavía no. Le quité el sujetador y sus pechos salieron libres. No pude resistirme a tocarle un pecho y besárselos. Lucy comenzó a gemir. Y eso hacía que yo quisiera hacerle mas cosas. Dios, me volvía loco. Mis manos fueron directamente hacia sus nalgas las cogí bien fuerte y levante un poco, dio un grito ahogado y puso su mano en mi entrepierna.

-No quieres hacer eso...

-Oh, claro que quiero pequeño dragoncito- Tenía la voz mas sensual que habia escuchado en mi vida, hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

-Ah si? -En ese momento le arranqué el short deportivo que llevaba puesto

-Pero que haces? -Gritó con cierto tono de risa-

-Esto es lo que causas en mi Lucy, un deseo incontrolable de hacerte mía una y otra y otra vez.

-Natsu... Hazme tuya una y otra y otra y otra vez. Por favor.

Perfecto había perdido toda mi cordura. Comencé a acariciarle las nalgas y los muslos hasta llegar a esa zona. Toqué por encima de las braguitas que llevaba y gimió. Ella no se quedó atrás y me quito el bañador que llevaba puesto. No le fue facil, pero lo hizo. Solo llevaba unos bóxers puestos. Comenzó acariciar el bulto de mi entrepierna. No podía aguantar mas. En un ligero movimiento la recosté bajo mío. Hice un sendero de besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, quite las braguitas con mis dientes y las deslicé por sus piernas.

Lucy POV

No pensaba, solo sentía como Natsu me tocaba. Me encantaba, parecía que lo hubiera hecho mas de una vez, pero por lo que yo tenía entendido eso era IMPOSIBLE. Me gustaba la idea de que fuera solo mío. Terminó de quitarme las bragas y subió dándome besos por donde había pasado antes. Estaba volviéndome loca. Y cuando creí que Natsu no podría hacer mas, sentí su lengua en mi intimidad, creí arder por la calor que tenía...

-Na...Nat... Natsu, para.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que pare? - Lo miré y estaba sonriendo de la forma mas erótica que pude creer que había.

-No...

Lo ví sonreir triunfante, siguió haciéndolo y yo creía desfallecer. Cogí las sabanas con las manos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás. Me levantó las caderas cogiéndome del culo. El primer orgasmo llegó en segundos. Mi cuerpo daba espasmos de placer y no creía que se pudiera sentir algo así en esta vida. Lo cogí de la cara, seguía sonriendo, y lo besé, utilice el momento en el que bajaba un poco la guardia para ponerlo debajo de mi. Sonreí como el hizo antes y fui bajando sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. No paraba de reir y me encantaba. Bajé el boxer de inmediato como si me molestara, ¡que digo! Me molestaba. Ví su dragón bien erguido y creo que el diminutivo pequeño no creo que fuera correcto para eso que tenía delante. Me puse las manos en la boca y di un grito.

Natsu POV

-¿Que pasa? -No podía parar de reirme, me habia resultado de lo mas adorable su reacción

-¿Tienes el valor de preguntarme? ESO NO ENTRA AQUÍ- Dijo esto ultimo señalando mi cosa y su entrepierna. Le sonreí-

-No te va a pasar absolutamente nada, te lo prometo...

Volví a besarla, no podía parar y volvimos a ponernos calientes. Me levanté de la cama y se sentó encima mio. Rozaba nuestras partes. Me estaba haciendo sufrir como antes y yo no paraba de gruñir. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho mas..

-Vaya, mi dragón esta muy alerta, que es lo que quieres ahora mismo?

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cabello deshecho y con esa voz tan sensual no pude contestarle sin gemir mientras me daba besos.

-Que pares de hablar así, porque me estas volviendo loco y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas Lucy... Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora. Por favor. -Sone de lo mas desesperado, pero eso es como estaba, mi cordura había viajado muy lejos.

-¿Te gusta que hable así? Va, Natsu. Hazme lo que quieras.

Terminó de decir esto y me besó locamente. ¿Que le hiciera lo que quisiera? Pues le iba a hacer rogar por mas y gritar mi nombre.

-No sabes lo que has hecho Lucy...

Dicho esto, la tiré (lo mas cariñosamente que pude) en la cama, no se si gritó o gemió pero vi como sonreía. Tenerla debajo de mi, desnuda y a mi mercer, era el cielo mismo. Estaba sonrojada y agitada. En ese momento me cogió del pelo de la nuca y me acercó la oreja a su boca...

-Dragneel, hazlo o lo hago yo, porfavor... -Cambio lo de mi nombre por mi apellido- Por favor...

Suplicaba por mas y me encantaba. Puse mi intimidad en su entrada y comencé a introducirlo. Su respiración se entrecorto y se sonrojaba mas. Pude notar que llegué a un tope, paré de golpe y me miró.

-Sigue, no me dejes así Dragneel.

Parecía que se había dado cuenta que me encendia que me llamara Dragneel. Entré de golpe para no hacerle mas daño. Pare hasta que ella comenzó a moverse un poco. Entendí y comencé a moverme sin parar de acariciarla y besarla. Llegó un momento en el que no pudimos esconder nuestros gemidos con nuestras bocas, y comencé a ir mas rápido. Lucy gemía por mas y yo se lo daba.

-Natsu, mas... mas rápido! -Obedecí, ella quería mas rápido pues yo le daría mas rápido.

La velocidad aumentó y note como Lucy llegaba al orgasmo y pocos segundos después llegué yo. Salí de ella y me acurruqué a su lado.

Lucy POV

-Vaya, vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya tan pasional, Dragneel.

-Sabes que me vuelves loco llamandome Dragneel no?

-Si.

Seguímos esperando a que se calmaran un poco nuestras respiraciones. Natsu pasó un brazo por mi cintura y lo miré. Se acababa de dormir sonriendo. Me encantaba mirarlo mientras dormía, se le veía tan tranquilo. Aunque bueno, a partir de ahora no me desagradaba que Natsu fuera hiperactivo, eso si, para lo que la cama se refiere. Creo que esta semana de vacaciones me lo iba a pasar muy bien por las noches...


End file.
